


Harrison Smith

by oblivion26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Relationships Unknown, possible slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivion26/pseuds/oblivion26
Summary: On October 31, 1981, Voldemort tried to advert the Sybil Trelawney's prophecy, but instead something unexpected happened. His fragile soul broke lose and attached itself to Harry Potter's soul, forming into one. Neither could live without the other.  Voldemort weak and powerless fled to the only people he could trust; his Inner Circle. What happens now?





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.

Halloween 1981 –

The moon shone through the trees, lighting his path. He could feel the power in the air; All Hallow’s Eve. One of days most associated with the dead. It was said that when Magic ruled the Earth, the dead would walk among the living just for the night. It was this day, when Magic was at its peak, he knew his task. He glided along, a sense of purpose and power in every step. There was no anger, no fear; that was for others. Those who had not pushed the boundaries of Magic. It was on this night that he would become unstoppable.

A child stepped in front of him, “See costume, mister!”

He stared down at the child, fingering his wand in his robe pocket. It would be so easy, one flick and the boy would be gone.

The boy stepped back in fear, seeing the face beneath the robe, running back to his mother.

It would be so easy, but unnecessary. There was no real need. He pushed away the urge and continued on, there was no need and he had to be somewhere. He turned down the street and saw his destination, the Fidelius Charm broken, the plain house set back from the lane. They had no idea what was coming.

As he stepped up to the hedge, he could see them clearly through the window. The tall black-haired man in his glasses playing with the child on the floor. Bubbles were appearing from the man’s wand, the child obviously laughing in delight. The dark red-headed woman walking in and talking to the man. He picked up the child, planting a kiss on his head and passing him to the woman, leaving the wand on the floor. So unprepared, fools for trusting their friend.

He pushed the gate open with only creak, but James Potter heard nothing. He walked up the path and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at the door and it burst open, shattering against the wall. He was over the threshold as Potter cam sprinting into the hall. It was so easy, the man didn’t even pick up his wand.  

“Lily, take and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”

He laughed, high and cold, the man had no wand…

“Avada Kedavra!”

Green light filled the hallway, and stuck Potter in the chest. He was blasting back, sprawled out, a look of surprise on his face.

He heard movement from the upper floors, she was trapped with nowhere to go, but if she was sensible, she would be spared. He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement at her struggles on barricading herself inside without a wand. He forced the door open, blasting the chairs and boxes away with a lazy flick of his wand.

And there she was, child in arms, clutching him to her chest. At the sight of him, she dropped the child into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, attempting to shield the child. As if it could make a difference…

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!”

“Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside, now.”

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—”

“This is my last warning —”

“Not Harry! Please. . . have mercy. . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I’ll do anything —”

“Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!”

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. . . .

The green light flash around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child just stood in the crib, watching, strangely silent. He stepped forward, regarding the child. He tilted his head slightly, only watching the boy. Little Harry copied him, green eyes meeting red ones. Emerald and Ruby.

He had decided, this child would be his next horcrux. It was fitting to have his “vanquisher” as the one to seal his immorality. He raised his wand to Harry’s forehead, he wanted to see that light leave the child’s eyes. He looked into the green eyes and uttered the spell that would change everything,

“Avada Kedavra”

The green light flew toward the boy. The eyes, so like the curse, started to glow with power, the air seemed to shift, the raw Magic over-welling. The curse collided with the boy’s forehead and rebounded. He felt pain like none before. It was almost like the pain of creating a horcrux, but far worse. It was as if he was being ripped from his body, pulled away from the very skin. His body crumbled to dust, but he rose, less than spirit. He tried to access his Magic but it was no longer there, he had no means to help himself. There was nothing for it, he fled.

But not all of Lord Voldemort fled that night, he was no longer whole. His soul, so fragile, when the curse touched him, his soul broke once more. And as he fled, a piece of his soul was felt behind, and though he didn’t know it, Voldemort had created his final horcrux. When the spirit that was Voldemort fled, the piece of soul needed a vessel, somewhere it protect itself. But without the proper ritual, the horcrux was weak and if attacked, it would surely be killed. The horcrux sought the only thing that could sustain and protect it, a living being. And the only living person in the house was baby Harry.

As the curse stuck Harry, all he knew was pain. His whole body seemed to ache and his head felt as if it was being split into two. A lightning scar formed on his forehead, blood flowing from the wound. He wanted his mother, but even baby Harry was aware that she wasn’t coming.

All of a sudden, the pain in his forehead tripled and he felt something pushing against his mind. He couldn’t do anything, he was so weak from the curse and he was only a child. The piece of Voldemort’s soul latched onto Harry’s soul. The soul knowing that it could be found out, healed the lightning scar, stopping the blood flow. This act had weaken it more so. It sank back into the child’s soul and settled down to wait.

Harry’s Magic, after the curse had rebounded, was weak and nearly nonexistent. With the invasion of the soul, it gained some of its power. His magic pulled some of its power out, the soul grumbling tiredly, and cloaked Harry in warmth. She would protect her child, he was special. Harry started to drift off to sleep, feeling safe and warm, with his Magic sheltering him.

The magical backlash from the Killing Curse had broken the Fidelius Charm for all to see. The muggles, walking around on this Halloween night, saw a house just appear out of nowhere. They stared, unsure, had that house always been there? Nothing just popped out of thin air. They started to become curious and walk toward the ruined house. Suddenly a huge man came running along the path. And what a man he was… He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. _– (Excerpt from Sorcerer’s Stone_.)

As he ran, the ground seemed to shake with his every steps. He charged toward the house that pulsed with a strange light. As he reached where the front door should have been, he stumbled and dropped to his knees. He grunted in pain, but stood back up and barreled through the house, vanishing from the Muggles’ view.

Rubeus Hagrid pushed into the house, looking around frantically. Dumbledore had said that the house would be full of raging magic, and that only he, Hagrid, could survive due to his giant blood. Dumbledore had known right away that the wards had fallen, but he didn’t know anything else. He saw James first, just lying there, with a blank, surprised look on his face. Hagrid knew it was no good, but he had to check. He rushed to his side, knelt down. He sobbed, James was gone, never to move again, never to do other prank.

Hagrid got to his feet, there should be two more people in the house. And Hagrid couldn’t help but hope that Lily and baby Harry were just hiding or had somehow escaped. He searched the entire first floor, the rooms didn’t looked disturbed at all. When he stepped into the living room, he first noticed the wands on the grounds. A feeling on dread came over him, Lily’s wand was still here, so…

But he couldn’t finish the thought, he quickly left the room, and took the stairs six at a time. He ducked into the nursery first, and that’s when he saw her. She was on the ground, her hair spread out behind her, a look of surprise on her face. He howled like a wounded dog, lurching forward. He went to touch her face, oh sweet Lily. He looked around for baby Harry, dreading, almost hoping to not find his...

As he looked into the crib, he saw his body. He froze and didn’t breathe for fear. Just then he saw his chest move, Harry was breathing! He rushed forward and nearly tripped over a robe. He ignored it and went to Harry’s crib. He lifted Harry into his arms, checking him for injuries. The only thing that Hagrid noticed was a strange cut on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt. He grabbed the blanket from the crib and swathed him, wanting him to be warm. He held Harry close and quickly left the house.

Just as he stepped through the wreckage of the front door, a huge motorcycle come roaring into view. A man sat astride it, he was young with a handsome face, laugh lines and shoulder-length black wavy hair. He stumbled off the bike and ran towards Hagrid.

“Lily and James?” he asked, voice cracking.

Hagrid shook his head, tear streaming into his beard. Sirius gave out a strangled cry and started to run towards the house. But Hagrid wrapped his huge arm around Sirius’s shoulders and held him back. And just then the house exploded again, the wards failing, reacting with the dark magic left from Lord Voldemort’s curse. The nursery almost caved in; the center of the dark magic and protective ward. Sirius shook with sobs and went limp. Hagrid let him go and patted him on the back, almost knocking him to the ground.

Sirius pulled himself to together and asked “Pup?”

Hagrid showed Harry sleeping peacefully in his arms.

“Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I’m his godfather, I’ll look after him”.

But Hagrid shook his head, “Can’t do that, Sirius, Dumbledore said ter go ter his aunt an’ uncle’s.”

“But, Hagrid, they hate magic, they’ll want nothing to do with magic or Harry. Give him to me, I will take care of him.”

But Hagrid was stubborn, “Dumbledore said so, I can’t”

Sirius sighed but relented. “At least you take my motorbike to get Harry there, I won’t need it anymore.”

Sirius stepped closer to Hagrid and kissed Harry softly on the cheek, whispering something in his ear. He stepped away and with one last look at the house, he Disapperated with a crack.

Hagrid went over to the motorbike and swung himself on, it creaked slightly and sank inches into the mud. He kicked the motorbike into life and it roared like a dragon, but still little Harry slept. He sped away, down the path and into the road, the Muggles scattering out of the way. As soon as he hit the tree line, he kicked it again and it started to rise into the air, fast. Soon the roaring of the bike faded into the night. Suddenly, dozens of loud cracks could be heard, followed by the appearance of men and women in red and black cloaks. The Ministry had arrived. 

 


	2. Dumbledore at Privet Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.

Dumbledore Apparated to the corner of Privet Drive without a sound, suppressing the natural CRACK that usually came with Apparation. He rummaging through his pockets, chuckling softly to himself, he was never made to find what he needed, he must find a better system for organizing them. He had so many and they were so large. He finally found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. He pulled out the deluminator, a prize invention of his. He could be very clever when the moment hit him. **He** **flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.** _(Excerpt from Philosopher’s Stone)._ Dumbledore clicked the deluminator twelve times until all of the lamps on the street were dark. He slipped the deluminator back into his inside pocket and set off down the street toward his destination, Number Four. As he walked, he could heard Minerva in his head, scolding him, as she did right before he had left. “Albus, you cannot leave Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. I heard Lily talk about them and they sound horrible, no one should be forced to interact with them.” But he believed that family was the best place for Harry; he was now famous in the Wizarding World, and no little boy should have the burden of that on his shoulders. He reached the wall in front of the house and stopped, pulling out his wand. He had to get to work before Hagrid arrived. He raised both arms, wand in his right, and started to move.

If anyone had been looking outside, they would have a thought that Dumbledore was preforming. The lights and motions that were coming from the wand were amazing and unearthly. The multiple spells and enchantments created thousands of different flashes and streaks of light, Dumbledore's entire body moving with the wand, seeming to orchestrate a musical number. The language that was spoken seemed to flow through the air, dancing off his lips and flowing through his moments. It continued on for several minutes, Dumbledore always speaking a never-ending string of the strange words. Dumbledore stopped almost abruptly. He peered at Number Four Privet Drive through his half-moon spectacles, and smiled. The house was encased in a magical dome, the walls glittering and pulsing. But it needed one more thing… Dumbledore pulled out a vile of blood from his pocket and uncorked it. He traced a rune symbol on the group with his wand, cutting into the earth itself. He when poured the blood into the rune and whispered one word "Amo."

Sudden a crack sounded through the air, the wards pulsed and seemed to grow in strength. The rune in the dirt vanished, sealing the blood into the ground. Dumbledore smiled and sat down on the garden wall. He waited there, humming to himself, sucking on the occasional Lemon Drop. After a few minutes, he pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. Hagrid was late, something that was not so unusual but he still grew a little worried. He popped another Lemon Drop, knowing he just had to wait. Minutes later and Dumbledore had gone through a dozen Lemon Drops trying to remain patient. Suddenly Dumbledore could hear a low rumbling, he looked down the street, looking for the source. If a Muggle can down the street on a vehicle, they would discover the streetlamps off and alert the authorities, something he wanted to avoid. But as it grew louder, he saw no headlights heading his way. Confused he looked to the sky and a huge motorcycle fell out the air and landed in front of him. Dumbledore shook his head, ruefully, only Hagrid… He looked over the bike, it seemed very familiar.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."** _(Excerpt from Philosopher’s Stone)_ **.** Dumbledore froze, Hagrid had seen Sirius before his arrival.

“And you talked to him?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeh he had somehow known somethin’ was w-wron’. I had to stop him from runnin’ into the b-burnin’ house.”  Hagrid sniffed, unable to hold in his grief. Sirius was set to be the Potter’s Secret Keeper and if he had arrived just moments after the attack…

“Hagrid, where’s Harry?”

Hagrid opened his black overcoat, and wrapped around his shoulders and back and resting against his board chest, was a sling. And cradled in the sling was baby Harry, bundled in blankets. **He was just visible, fast asleep** **. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.** _(Excerpt from Philosopher’s Stone)._

"The scar…." Dumbledore murmured. He wanted to check Harry over with magic but he was afraid to hurt Harry. Any magic directed at a child before they showed any signs of accidental magic was dangerous for the child's health. No one knew how a child's undeveloped magic would react to a spell or enchantment. Dumbledore didn't want to cause little Harry any more problems. He had just survived the Killing Curse, something no one had done before. He was afraid that due to Voldemort's actions, Harry would be a Squib. Dumbledore just brushed the scar with his thumb, soothing it. He couldn't check if Harry was harmed by the curse before he showed magic and by then it was too late. He just had to hope for the best.

As Dumbledore withdrew his thumb from Harry's forehead, he felt something… familiar. But he couldn't place it; it was at the back of his mind, but he couldn't grab it. He would have to think on it later.

Dumbledore looked up at Hagrid, "Are you okay? Any trouble?"

Hagrid shook his head, "None, Sir. The broken wards nearly knocke’ me to me fee’, but I got in. The Muggles were curious o’ course, but they kept their distance."

Dumbledore nodded "And the Ministry?”

“I didn’ see them but I left righ’ quick on the bike.”

Dumbledore nodded, he would have to deal with the fallout of placing Harry somewhere unknown to the Ministry, but it was too unsafe to publicize his location, Death Eaters might come after him, wanted revenge. Well there was no better time.

“Hagrid, let’s place Harry in his new home.” He lifted Harry out of the sling, cradling him close. He turned toward Number Four, stepping through the glittering dome of magic, Hagrid staying on the outside of the wards. He stepped over the low garden wall and stepped up to the front door. He paused, unsure for the first time that night. It was very late at night and he knew the Dursley’s adverse reaction to wizards, should he knock and wake them up or leave Harry on the stoop? He looked down at Harry, he was fast asleep, not looking to wake up anytime soon. He placed Harry gently on the doorstep, making sure he was covered in his blankets. He pulled a letter out of his cloak and tucked it inside Harry’s blankets. He pulled out his wand and cast a powerful warming charm on the blankets and a compulsion charm on the letter, ensuring that it would be read. Harry didn’t notice, he just moved slightly and his little fist grabbed onto the corner of the letter.

Dumbledore made his way back to Hagrid, and they stood there, a moment of silence for the tragedy of the Potter family’s fate and a faint hope for the future, the terror and war were over. There was going to be a period of peace, something that the Wizarding World needed desperately at the moment. Dumbledore blinked back tears and Hagrid whimpered like a dog, unable to contain his grief.

Dumbledore sighed softly and turned to Hagrid, “There is anything left to be done here, we should be off. The entire Wizarding World will, I imagine, be celebrating by now.

“Yeh, I imagine you’re righ’. Hagrid said in a subdued voice. “I’ll be takin’ Sirius his bike back.”

“Hagrid, why not leave that until another day?” Dumbledore didn’t want Hagrid anywhere near Sirius once he was caught. With Hagrid’s blood status, Dumbledore didn’t want him dragged in for helping Sirius or anything. “There will be plenty of time after the celebrations.”

“You’re righ’ Professor Dumbledore, Sir. G ’night, Sir.”

“Goodnight Hagrid.”

Hagrid swung himself back until the bike and kicked the engine into life and with an almighty roar, was off into the night, gaining altitude until he was out of sight.

Dumbledore walked slowly back down Privet Drive, lost in thoughts. So many things to be done, plans to be made, people to be debriefed. At the corner he turned back to look at Number Four, he pulled out his deluminator and clicked it once. All twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps until Privet Drive was back to its usual brightly lit self. He could just make out the bundle of blankets on the stoop of Number Four.

 **"Good luck, Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived." he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.** _(Excerpt from Philosopher’s Stone)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow!


	3. Death Eaters

Lord Voldemort had been reduced to nothing in a span of seconds by a mere child. He was less than spirit. He had no body, no wand, but he was alive. The lengths that he went to, for immortality, had paid off. He needed a plan, he needed a body. He had prepared for this to happen but only to a certain extent. He had calculated that he would be destroyed in battle; facing the enemy. His followers would have known what to do, but they were ignorant now. They knew he had went to the Potter’s and then nothing. The Dark Mark would only burn once and then diminish. His followers would be in a panic and the Light would rise up in the chaos. He needed to get to the Inner Circle. He needed Ptolemy and Antonin. He needed a body.

* * *

 

­­­­­

Lucius Malfoy clutched his left forearm, the Dark Mark burning into his skin. It was different from all of the other times when his Master had called him. There was something wrong. He gripped his arm, standing quickly. The book on his lap, falling to the floor. Narcissa looked up from her book in the other armchair and rose quickly to his side.

“What is it, is the Dark Lord calling?”

Lucius shook his head “No, it’s different. Something is wrong. I must leave.”

She nodded, understandably. “Please, be careful.”

He nodded and called “Dobby!”

A little creature appeared. It had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. “Yes, Master Malfoy, sir?”

“Grab the clock and mask.”

Dobby popped away and reappeared with a black cloak and gold mask. Lucius grabbed them and put them on.

“Look after Draco, I feel that I will not return home for a few days.”

Narcissa pursed her lips but nodded. And with that Lucius turned on the spot and vanished, Apperating to Riddle Manor.

He appeared outside the manor and stepped through the wards, shivering as they reacted to the Dark Mark. Something was definitely wrong, the wards were weak, almost non-existent. He picked up the pace, wanting to get inside. He reached the door but it was flung open from the inside. Rodolphus was inside, looking flustered and agitated.

“Have you heard…?”

  Lucius shook his head and stepped inside, the door closing shut behind him. He and Rodolphus walked side by side to the meeting room. They didn’t speak, both thinking the worst. The house around them seemed to groan, the wards shifting and breaking. They reached the meeting room and were met by the other members of the Inner Circle. They all were standing, not talking, waiting for news. Bellatrix came over to Rodolphus, taking his hand. She was especially anxious; she had a special bond with Voldemort, considered by most his prodigy. Their love of the Dark Arts was legendary. Rodolphus took her hand and placed his other on Bellatrix’s stomach, stroking it.

“How are you holding up?”

She nodded, placing her other hand on top of his, protecting her pregnant belly. “Okay, no negative effects from the Dark Mark. Our Lord insured it.”

Rodolphus nodded. Lucius smiled slightly at Bellatrix, and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m glad to hear that you and the child are feeling well.”

She smiled back at him. But her face grew sober, “What has happened?”

Lucius shook his head in confusion, “I haven’t the faintest idea.”

He looked around the room, the Inner Circle members were in the room, pacing, muttering to each other. Suddenly the door to the meeting room flew open and young Severus Snape stumbled in. They turned to look at him. His usual unruffled appearance was disheveled and his face sweaty.

“The Dark Lord has been defeated!”

There was an explosion of sound, everyone yelling at the same time. Swiftly, Lucius drew his wand and shot off a series of loud bangs. The room settled down after that and Lucius turned to Severus.

“Now that we are calm, tell us what you have heard.”

Severus swallowed and said “I was just at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was alerted by the Potters’ wards. Something had happened. And then we got word from the Aurors on the scene. James and…” Severus choked but continued, “Lily Potter were killed by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord tried to kill their child Harry but something happened. The Dark Lord’s cloak and wand were found in the child’s nursery and there’s sign of the Killing Curse being used. They’re calling the boy, ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’. The Dark Lord had been declared dead.”

Silence followed Severus’s report and then there was a shrill voice. Bellatrix was screaming, her wand in her hand, shooting sparks. She ran toward the door, enraged. Rodolphus, reacting quickly, grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her back against his chest

“NO,” she screamed, fighting, clawing her husband’s arms. “We have to find him, to help him.” Her magic was acting up, swirling away her and Rodolphus. It was turning black with grief and anguish. Rodolphus was wrestling with her, trying to prevent her from leaving. Rabastan came over and tried to help as well, finally having to Stun her.

Bellatrix collapsed, her wand falling from her hand. Blood started to appear around her pregnant stomach. Rodolphus gathering her up in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

Everyone just stared at the blood that started to fall, fearing the worst for Bellatrix and her child. Lucius snapped out of his trace, saying,

“Take her to Malfoy Manor, tell Narcissa what happened. She’ll take care of her. We will let you know if we find out anything more.”

Rodolphus nodded and hurried out the door. Everyone looked at Lucius. They needed someone to lead and Lucius was one of the Dark Lord’s top followers. He swallowed, he didn’t have a clue what to do but they had to keep their heads.

“Severus, is there anything else that you know?”

Severus shakenly said “Anyone who’s not in this room is being hunted down by the Ministry as we speak.”

“That’s to be expected…” Lucius started, but was interrupted by Yaxley, who was starting towards the door, pulling his wand out.

“We must help them.”

Antonin Dolohov snarled, “You will not leave this room until the Dark Lord returns. We can’t have you being captured and giving up our location.”

“I would never talk!” Yaxley yelled whipping around to face Dolohov.

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to, they will make you, or have you forgot about Veritaserum?”

Everyone in the room grimaced at that. If subjected to the truth potion, it didn’t matter your loyalties, you would talk. Lucius stepped forward towards Yaxley.

“Dolohov is right, none can leave this room. Our first priority is to the Dark Lord.”

“But what has happened to him?” Ptolemy Avery stepped out of the shadows. He looked awful; his hair disheveled and the beginnings of a beard on his face.

Lucius felt a pang of sympathy toward the man. He was one of the Dark Lord’s oldest and closest friends, some would say his best friend. Others might look up to Lucius to be a leader but it was only because Dolohov and Avery choose to remain in the background, the Dark Lord’s shadows and closest confidents.

No one spoke up, no one knew what to do.

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The pain was consuming, he could barely think. He had to get to the Manor and his followers, he was sure that they would have gathered there. They would ensure that he regain his body. He soared along, moving as fast as he could in his weakened state.

His strength was waning when he saw Little Hangleton below him. He saw the Riddle Manor, his headquarters. He floated towards it, he pulled magic from the wards gaining strength to float through them. He floated through the window, the wards not as strong there. He was in his study, Nagini curled up in front of the fireplace.

“ _Nagini”_ He hissed in Parseltongue. She raised her head.

 “ _Master?”_ She looked around, trying to find him.

“ _Here Nagini, by the window.”_

She turned to look at the window and hissed, astonished

_“Master, what has happened?”_

_“I have been separated from my body. I need Avery and Dolohov. Get them.”_

_“Of course, Master.”_ And with that she slithered quickly out of the room.

Voldemort waited, trying to save his energy. He could feel it draining out. He was powerless, his soul was slipping. He had never been this helpless before, he needed help.

The door quickly opened, Ptolemy and Antonin backed into the room, watching Nagini on the floor, she was hissing and spitting, forcing them into the door.

“Ptolemy and Antonin.”

They started, turning around, drawing their wands.

“My Lord…?” Antonin questioned, looking around.

“Here before the window.”

They looked and stared.

“My Lord!” they cried at once.

“What happened?” Ptolemy asked, looking at Voldemort’s form.

“It has come that time. I have been killed and I am in need of your assistance.”

 They stared, Voldemort growing impatient.

“NOW!”

They jumped and bowed quickly,

“Of course, My Lord.” Antonin said quickly. “What can we do?”

“First, tell me who of my faithful servants have gathered here.”

“Malfoy, Lestranges, Rookwood, Yaxley, Rosier, Crouch, Nott, Quintus, and Snape.” They listed them off. “Everyone else has fled and, according to Snape, being rounded up by the Ministry.”

Voldemort looked into the distance, thinking.

“Antonin, I want you to gather all of those here in the Manor and bring them up. I have work for them.”

Dolohov nodded and left.

“What would you have me do, My Lord?” Ptolemy asked

“Lead me your magic, I need strength.”

“How?”

“Touch you mark with your wand and channel your magic into it, it will give me enough strength to stay on the mortal plane for longer.”

He nodded and did as he was told, Lord Voldemort feeling the magic enter into the Mark and through it, him. He was able to rise higher off the floor, feeling more clearheaded.

Dolohov returned with everyone from the meeting room. They started when they saw the spirit of Voldemort, floating. They quickly dropped into a bow, showing their submission.

“My faithful, you have not forsaken me and for that you will be rewarded.”

“Thank you, Master.” They said collectively

“But before that day can come, we have work to do. As you can see, I have been defeated by the Potter boy. My plans for immortality have been achieved and I have not been killed by the mere child like the entire Wizarding World believes. With your help and allegiance, I will be reborn more powerful than ever before.

I have certain tasks for each of you. Nott and Rookwood, you will go to the Ministry and watch. Establish yourselves as leaders in your departments. You will be my eyes and ears in the inside. Many of our followers, especially political ones, will be tempted to change their allegiance. Do not let them escape, turn them into the Aurors. They will be captured and taken to Azkaban for their disloyalty, I will deal with them later. Do not give any mercy or you will be considered a traitor to your Lord.”

Nott and Rookwood bowed, nodded their understanding.

Voldemort looked at them and said suddenly. “Let me see your Marks.”

They looked confused, but showed him their Dark Marks.

“Smear blood over them.”

They hesitated, and Voldemort hissed, enraged.

“You dare defy me?!”

They shook their heads quickly and did as he said. When the Marks were covered, Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue.

_“Conceal”_

The blood shone and it disappeared, as well as the Dark Marks on their arms. Everyone in the room gasped.

“Now, you will be undetectable to the Ministry. No one will know that you are my follower though my Mark. Now leave and do your duty.”

They bowed and Apperated away.

Voldemort turned back to the remaining members.

“Yaxley and Rosier, you will join the Aurors in your former positions and help gather up Dark Supporters. Silence those who talk, but capture others. I will decide what to do with them later.

If the Ministry starts targeting Dark creatures, allow them to escape. They will be useful later. You must be very careful, the Order believe that you are in my Inner Circle. I will conceal your Marks as well.”

They drew up their sleeves and smeared their blood on their arms. Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue again and the Marks vanished. They bowed and Apperating away.

“Quintus and Crouch, I need you to go to the Wizengamot. Avery, place yourself at Fudge’s side. You must be his council. Crouch, make yourself known to your father, you will help him with the trials. Both of you must not tip your hand. Do nothing when fellow Death Eaters are captured. Note the cell and Dementor numbers. If you are implicated, show your arm. They will not arrest you without the Mark.”

They vanished their Marks and Apperated away as well.

Voldemort looked at the 5 followers that he had left

“Where is the Lestrange couple?” He hissed. “They are not ones to desert.”

Rabastan stepped forward. “When Bellatrix heard that you had been defeated, her Magic reacted and the child was harmed by her uncontrollable Magic. She is currently at Malfoy Manor with Rodolphus and Narcissa, healing.”

Voldemort nodded and said “Get Rodolphus, I want him for the ritual. Bellatrix can stay and heal.”

Rabastan nodded and apperated away.

“Malfoy, go to the library and bring the two books in the warded case. Tap the case with your wand, saying “As Lord Voldemort commands”, it will open. Do not touch either with your skin, wear dragon-hide gloves.” He bowed and left.

Rabastan apperated back with Rodolphus by his side. He didn’t react when he saw Voldemort’s spirit form. He had be forewarned by Rabastan.

“My Lord, I am at your service.”

“Good, when Malfoy returns with the books, we can begin.”

Just then Malfoy walked back into the room, carrying the books with thick gloves on. One looked like it contained that darkest of Magic, its cover and binding seemed to shimmer blood and the other was a small, thin book with a shabby black cover. But everyone in the room stiffened, they could feel the Dark Magic pouring off of the shabby book. It had the same feel as the Dark Lord’s Magic.

“Is that…?” Severus whispered in awe.

“Do you know what I have done, Severus?”

Severus nodded, “My Lord, you truly have gained immortality.”

Before Severus could continue, Voldemort interrupted, “You know of what I plan to do?”

Severus nodded once again,

“Then take ‘Secrets of the Darkest Art’ into the potions lab and gather all that you need for the ritual. Take Ptolemy to help.”

Severus nodded, he pulled out dragonhide gloves from his inner pocket and took the book from Malfoy, careful not to touch the slim black book. He and Ptolemy walked quickly out of the room.

Voldemort could see that his other followers were dying to ask what he had done, but they knew not to. He would tell them if they needed to know.

His power was growing weaker, all he wanted to do was rest. His spirit started sinking lower to the ground, the energy to keep floating gone.

Severus and Ptolemy returned with the potions supplies.

“Get it started Severus, I grow weaker by the second. Don’t fail.” Voldemort closed his eyes and just tried to breathe. He could hear his followers talking and the sound of movement but he couldn’t open his eyes enough to watch. He was the most scared he had ever been in his entire life, he had never had to rely on anyone like he was with his followers now. He needed them like never before.

“My Lord, we are ready for you.”

Voldemort struggled to identify who was talking and what they were saying. He opened his eyes barely and saw Severus in front of him.

“We need you to get in the cauldron so we can begin the ritual.”

Voldemort gathered all of his energy and struggling to move. After a moment, he settled into the cauldron. The potion reacted violently, bubbling and frothing. He heard chanting and then the potion was still. The small black book dropped into the cauldron with a splash. Voldemort could feel the soul in the diary. He reached out with his limited energy and latched on to it. The soul eager to reconnect, to leave its prison. In the background, he could hear his followers, chanting and casting to bring about his resurrection. He concentrated on the soul, it wanted out and in control. But he was the older and stronger soul, he would not be dominated by his 16 year old soul. He wrestled with it, it was a close battle. Even though he was the stronger of the two, the diary soul had more energy. Over ten minutes had passed and Voldemort finally conquered the soul. They merge together, becoming one again. Using the gained energy from diary soul, he began the resurrection process with the potion. With his followers giving their magic to the potion, he would be able to form a new body, a stronger body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have met the some of the Death Eaters, what did you think? Did I miss anyone important? Let me know!


	4. Resurrection

Severus Snape was a smart man. He knew that in order to survive this war, he had to manipulate both side. He had to play the game just right so that when one side went down, he would be welcomed with open arms to the victor’s side. He was the ultimate Slytherin, he was in it for himself and always would be.

The only thing that changed his preservation instinct was Lily Potter, his best friend and only love. When he had overheard the prophecy with the Dark Lord and a child, he knew that he had to tell the Dark Lord. To keep something that monumental from the Dark Lord would have spelled his death in mere seconds and the Dark Lord would have found out, he always did. He went right to the Dark Lord and give him the memory of the prophecy. The Dark Lord had been pleased and had granted him a favor. To have the Dark Lord owe you a favor was almost unheard of. He would have to use it with care.

But then he heard who the Dark Lord believed the prophecy child was: Harry James Potter. Son of his childhood enemy and his childhood love. The Dark Lord would never spare the Potters. Their son was prophesied to vanquish the Dark Lord. He would be killed and so would Lily, the Dark Lord shows no mercy.  He had protect her. In an effort to protect his love, he went to Voldemort to plead for her life. The Dark Lord was intrigued by his request and looked into his mind to see why. He was disgusted by the love he had for Lily but granted him the favor. If Lily Potter would stand aside, he would spare her. Severus was so relieved that he nearly cried when he left the Dark Lord’s presence.

But after he had settled down and thought about that the Dark Lord said, he realized that the Dark Lord was a Slytherin though and though. He said that he would only spare Lily’s life if she didn’t fight him, if she stepped aside. And Severus had known Lily his entire life, she would never step aside. She would protect her son with everything that she had. Severus needed something more. He went to the only person that could protect her, Albus Dumbledore.

But of course, Dumbledore wanted more, he wanted his allegiance. Severus gave it, nothing mattered besides Lily. He would deal with the consequences later. He waited and watched from a distance as Dumbledore hid the Potters away and the Dark Lord became more and more incensed. And then something changed; the Dark Lord was almost gleeful. He had found the Potters. But Severus could do nothing; the Dark Lord left that very night. There was nothing more he could do, he waited and prayed to Gaia. He sat in his kitchen, just staring at the table, unable to move.

Then something happened, his Dark Mark flared and grew lighter. He didn’t know what it meant, he had to find Dumbledore. He apperated out of his house and to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was on the grounds, talking urgently to Hagrid. Severus hurried over and heard the last part of their conversation

“….are the only one, no one else can get past the destroyed wards. Good luck Hagrid, and be careful.” With that Hagrid apperated away.

“Dumbledore, what has happened?” The man turned looking at Severus,

“How did you know?”

“My mark, it burned and then faded slightly.”

The look that Dumbledore gave him was pensive. He said “The Potter’s home was attacked, the wards have fallen.”

Severus stopped breathing, “Have you heard any news?”

He shook his head, “I just sent Hagrid to the house. With his giant blood, he won’t be killed by the damaged wards. He knows what to do if…” But Dumbledore couldn’t finish. “All we can do is wait.”

They stood there for what seemed like hours, when suddenly a Patronus appeared, a lynx. A deep voice sounded from the Patronus.

“James and Lily Potter were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived the killing curse. He is hailed “The-Boy-Who-Lived”. You-Know-Who is declared dead, his cloak and wand found in the nursery, no body. The Ministry is rounding up Death Eaters as we speak. His Reign of Terror is over.” And with that, the Patronus faded away.

Dumbledore and Snape stood in stunned silence. Snape couldn’t think, Lily was dead. Even after all he had done to ensure her survival, he was still the reason for her death. A tear trailed down his cheek, his legs trembling. Dumbledore then spoke,

“I must leave. I have to meet with Hagrid and bring Harry to his new home.”

Severus turned to look at him, Dumbledore also had tears in his eyes. Severus nodded to show that he had heard.

“I am sorry about Lily, Severus.” And with that Dumbledore apperated away. Snape shook himself and looked down at his Dark Mark. With Lily dead, he didn’t need the Light side anymore. Dumbledore couldn’t save her and for that, he would never forgive him. He knew rationally that it was the Dark Lord that had thrown the curse that ended her life but he blamed Dumbledore. If he was as powerful as everyone claimed, he could have save her. He only promised to protect Lily after Snape sworn in his allegiance, he only cared about the war, not Lily. At least, the Dark Lord had given his word to try. The hatred of Dumbledore burned in his gut; he would never have accepted Snape after the war, he was the Light Lord and Snape loved Dark Magic. Snape needed his friends, he needed to see Lucius. The Death Eaters needed to warned of what happened, they were is only friends, the people who accepted all of him. Not even Lily did what. He was a Dark Wizard and it was time to fully embrace his nature.  

 

 

* * *

Lucius continued chanting, pouring his Magic into the potion. He didn’t know what he was doing exactly but he could see that the potion was reacting with the Magic. He looked around at his fellow Death Eaters; Avery, Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers and Severus. He had never expected Severus to become part of the Inner Circle so fast. He had watched over the small Slytherin when he was a Prefect and he had used his connection to help Severus attempt for his Potions Mastery at the impossible age of 17 and he had watched him become the youngest Potions Master in history. He knew that Severus was capable of great things and when Voldemort had shown an interest in gaining his allegiance, Lucius had quickly convinced Severus to join. But he had been very surprised when Severus became a part of the Inner Circle, he was so young. But Severus deserved that spot, he had shown it on multiple occasions. His potion skills and spell creation were amazing and their missions were smoother because of it. He had been worried when the Dark Lord had chosen to kill the Potters. Lucius had known about Severus’s love for Lily Potter, though she was only a Mudblood. He was sure that Severus would destroy everything he had achieved because of that childhood love. But Lucius realized that he shouldn’t have been concerned, Severus was here, helping resurrect the man that killed his childhood crush.

Just then the potions started to change color. Lucius turned to give his full attention to the ritual. The potion, which had been a murky green, now was a bright, pure green. Lucius watched in awe as a head emerged followed by a torso. The body straightened, and Lucius looked into the face of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

Gone was the snake-like appearance, the nose was regal and slightly pointed. His cheekbones prominent and slightly sunken in. The hair that covered the head was luscious and black, with a slight curl. The skin, no longer scaly, was white but there was a healthy pink tinge to it. The body was tall, but not inhumane, muscles defined. In short, he was gorgeous. The eyes fluttered open and the brilliant ruby, slit-pupils shone.

As Lucius looked into Lord Voldemort’s eyes, he felt the tantalizing, seductive Dark Magic pouring off the Dark Lord. It was stronger than he had ever felt before. Lucius dropped to the floor, kneeling, the others following. He shuddered with excitement and fear. This was the man that he had chosen to follow, to pledge his allegiance and to give his life for.

“My friends, I have be resurrected.”


	5. The Daily Prophet

**“The Defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Triumph of the Boy-Who-Lived”**

1st of November, 1991

                Last night on All Hallow’s Eve, the wizarding world breathed a sigh of relief. The tyrant You-Know-Who has finally been defeated. From what my sources tell me, You-Know-Who played a house visit to James Potter, Lily Evans Potter and their son Harry James Potter. They were known supporters of Albus Dumbledore and had been seen fighting against Who-You-Who and his followers before. Even though James and Lily Potter were powerful, they didn’t stand a chance against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were murdered on the 31st of October. You-Know-Who attempted to kill little Harry as well but then something happened, a blessing from Gaia herself. You-Know-Who could not kill little Harry Potter. The 15 month year old survived the attack. He is the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse. One can only speculate as to why he survived when countless more powerful wizards and witches have perished under that same spell. The only thing that was found of You-Know-Who was his cloak and wand, his body destroyed from the rebounded Killing Curse. Harry Potter is hailed the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s reign of terror is over and we will forever be in Harry Potter’s debt. Talk about a statue and Order of Merlin continue on page 2.

**“Sirius Black – Mass Murderer”**

3nd of November, 1991

                It has come to light yesterday that Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Most Honorable House Black and childhood friend of James and Lily Potter, betrayed their location to You-Know-Who. He was reason for their death and in introspect, You-Know-Who’s downfall. Sirius Black was captured yesterday by Aurors in the middle of Muggle London. Eyewitness accounts show Peter Pettigrew, other childhood friend of James and Lily, cornering Black in the middle of the street. He could be heard saying ‘Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' Black than processed to murder his childhood friend by blowing up the street, resulting in the death of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles. The only thing left of Peter Pettigrew was his finger. Black was taken off to Azkaban by 12 Hit Wizards on the order of Bartemuis Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Black will serve a life sentence in Azkaban for his involvement with You-Know-Who and the murder of 12 Muggles. For the brave actions of Peter Pettigrew, there is talk about giving him the Order of Merlin, First Class. For more about the Order of Merlin, continue to Page 7.

**“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s Followers still at Large”**

8th of November, 1991

Since the defeat of You-Know-Who a week ago, the Ministry has been working around the clock to repair damages, bury the dead and capture the supporters of You-Know-Who. The supporters, or Death Eaters as they call themselves, caused hundreds of thousands of galleons worth of damage and killed countless people, whether they be Magical or Muggle or Creature. Aurors and Hit Wizards have captured many of these followers and hope to catch even more. These Death Eaters are recognizable wearing black robes and either gold or silver mask, they also have a tattoo of the Dark Mark on their left arm. (See photo on the right) All of You-Who-Know’s main supporters are Marked but not all supporters were willing. A majority of the supporter were not in their right mind, they were under the influence of the Impervious Curse, an undetectable Unforgiveable Curse. As people come forward claiming to have been under this curse, the Ministry is having a hard time determining who is a Death Eater or who was acting against their will. Certain Aurors and Hit Wizards have shown themselves to be swift and efficient, working meticulously to detain these Death Eaters. Brutus Yaxley, Evan Rosier, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt are just to name a few. To report any suspicious activity or individuals, please contact the Auror Office in the Ministry.

**“The Heir of Slytherin returns to Britain”**

12th of December, 1991

After the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over a month ago, wizards and witches have been returning to Britain. They had fled in fear, You-Know-Who threatening their families and their livelihood, unable to return until now. One such individual, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was one of these wizards. He had graduated Hogwarts in 1944 with perfect OWL and NEWT Scores, the highest in recorded history. He could have had any career he liked but he decided to travel the world, visiting many magical cities and countries wanting to learn as much as he could. He had returned to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, wanting to teach the future generation about his discovers but he was denied by the newly appointed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He then decided to return aboard, wanting to still expand his knowledge of Magic. He had planned to return to Britain and take up a position at the Ministry when You-Know-Who’s attacks started. When asked what stopped him from coming back and fighting, he replied “I was in Slytherin, the house that Lord Voldemort had associated himself with. But I was a known Half-Blood. My mother married a Muggle and died in childbirth. I was raised in the Muggle world in an orphanage. I was an affront to Lord Voldemort’s cause. They were fighting against the influence of Muggles and Muggleborns in wizarding culture. Even though I was a Half-Blood, I was still Muggleborn in their eyes. I was also the Heir of Slytherin through my mother’s family, the Gaunts, an old prestigious family. Lord Voldemort would have been eager to get his hands on me. I wasn’t sure I was strong enough to face him.” He continued on saying that if Albus Dumbledore couldn’t defeat him, than how could he stand a chance? He said he was learning all that he could so that one day he could face You-Know-Who and reclaim the honour of the Slytherin House. When the news reached him that You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry Potter, he decided to return and help. And help he did, once back he officially claimed his inheritance, becoming one of the richest individual in Europe. He took the name Lord Marvolo Slytherin, using his grandfather’s first name. He used his considerable fortune to help rebuild the Magical communities, with his political supporters following suit, including wealthy families like the Malfoys, the Lestranges, and the Averys. He took his seat on the Wizengamot, claiming the several seating votes including one from the Peverell Family. He has used his seats to charge the Death Eaters and change laws. Even with his wealth, he decided to join the Auror rank to personally capture the Death Eaters still at large. With his knowledge from aboard, he soared through the ranks. He has become a spokesperson for Muggleborns and Pure Bloods alike, an advocate for the oppressed. He has even given the Ministry priceless artifacts from his travels and his personally collection. These items are from the Founders of Hogwarts themselves: Hufflepuff’s Cup, Ravenclaw’s Diadem and Slytherin’s Locket. They now sit in the Hall of Records in the Ministry. When asked what he planned to do next, Lord Slytherin states that he will continue to fight against the injustice and prejudice of Wizarding Britain. 

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s Wand Stolen from Department of Mysteries**

15th of January, 1993

Panic throughout the Ministry! It has come to our attention that the Ministry of Magic was broken into late last night. The thief broke through the simple wards locking the Floo Network and made his way through the Ministry undeterred. He remained undetected until he reached the Department of Mysteries. It was only then did he trip a ward. The Department of Mysteries is one of the most securely warded places in Magical Britain with only Gringotts and Hogwarts having more wards and protection. As the Ministry response team Apparated to the location of the break-in, the thief was able to make his way through the Department and to the Hall of Records. The Hall of Records is a heavily guarded room that holds many of the Magical community’s most priceless Artifacts. When visiting hours are over, the Hall of Records in warded against intruders with multiple layer wards and traps. But this didn’t deter the thief, he broke in and stole You-Know-Who’s wand, but bypassing Merlin’s hat and Morgana’s cloak. The intruder escaped before the respondents even entered the Hall of Records. The Aurors are at a lost as to who broke in with no leads at the moment. When Bartemius Crouch Sr., the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was asked why the wand hadn't just be snapped in half and destroyed, he gave no comment. Later Crouch stated, “The most likely culprit is a Death Eater still on the loose. They probably believe that through the wand they can resurrect their master. This is the reason why the Department of Law Enforcement needs more funding, to capture these bastards and end this terrible time.”As we all know Crouch has been demanding more and more funds ever since the fall of You-Know-Who. Continued Page 3 for more on Crouch’s policies and action plan. 

**A Death Eater at Large and an Innocent Man in Azkaban**

19th of May, 1992

It has been over six months since the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and we have a Death Eater is still at large. It has come to light recently that the Ministry has locked an innocent man in Azkaban and let a guilty man roam free. Lord Marvolo Slytherin, a prominent spokesperson recently brought forth the question of the Death Eater trials. He expressed his concern on whether the law was followed during the chaos of the war and months after You-Know-Who's defeat. A direct example he gave was the notorious Sirius Black, betrayer of the Potters. He felt that the facts didn’t add up and that something was amiss about Black's sentence. That something was a lack of trial. Sirius Black was condemned to a life sentence in Azkaban without a seating before the Wizengamot. Bartemuis Crouch Sr., Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement denied the chance for Sirius Black to have a trial and threw him straight into Azkaban. Lord Slytherin called into question that decision and asked that Sirius Black be given a trial. “Not only is it our duty as witches and wizards to give a man a trial for his deeds, it is also the law. A law at which Barty Crouch Sr. has chosen to ignore. Sirius Black was a well-liked Auror and the Heir of the Most Noble House of Black before his arrest. If he is innocent, he is a tribute to society and Wizarding Britain. He deserves a trial.” With the support of Lord Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore and many others, Sirius Black finally got his trial, 6 months overdue. The trial took place over 2 days, with dozens of witnesses and the use of Veritaserum, Sirius Orion Black was declared an innocent man.

The actual betrayal of the Potters fell on the shoulder of Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper of the Potter’s whereabouts. This secret was kept from even Dumbledore, the castor of the spell. Black felt that he was an easy target and an obvious choice of Secret Keeper. Black switched places with Peter Pettigrew without anyone knowing. Pettigrew than betrayed that location to You-Know-Who resulting in the murder of Lily and James Potter. Black, the only one who knew the truth, chased after Pettigrew, wanting to avenge with his friends’ deaths. Pettigrew knew that he was cornered ensured that the witnesses believed Sirius was the one to betray Lily and James. He then blew up the street as a diversion, cutting off his finger and escaping. Pettigrew’s Order of Merlin, First Class has been revoked and he is now wanted for the murder of 12 Muggles and most likely countless others as a Death Eater. Sirius Black was let out of Azkaban with a full pardon and compensation for his false imprisonment. Bartemuis Crouch suffered a decline in popularity due to the lack of trial for Sirius Black and he was pushed out of the race for Ministry on Magic. There is a movement to ensure that others in Azkaban have also received a trial. Peter Pettigrew is still at large and there is currently a 1,000 gallon reward for any useful information about Pettigrew's whereabouts, please contact the Auror Office immediately. 

**The Capture of Peter Pettigrew and Slytherin’s Promotion**

23rd of June, 1992

A little over a month since the hunt of Peter Pettigrew began and yesterday it had finally come to an end. Pettigrew was captured by a team of Aurors and Hit Wizards with Head Auror Lord Slytherin directing Evan Rosier, Brutus Yaxley, and Kinsley Shacklebolt. They had received a tip from the Head of the Weasley Family, Arthur Weasley, stating that he had seen a brief glance of Pettigrew in the Muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole. The Aurors concluded that the tip was valid and they were able to detain and arrest Peter Pettigrew. He was brought in for trial and was convicted for being a Death Eater and murdering 12 known Muggles. He was given a life sentence in Azkaban.

Due to the actions of Lord Slytherin with Sirius Black’s trial and the capture of Peter Pettigrew, he was given a well-deserved promotion to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement taking over Bartemuis Crouch Sr.’s position. When asked what he plans to do next, he stated “I would like to see a change in the Werewolf Rights.” Lord Slytherin doesn’t seem daunted by the task in the least.   

**Where is the Boy-Who-Lived Now?**

1st of November, 1992

As we celebrate the one year celebration of the defeat of You-Know-Who, we have to ask; where is the one who made it all happen? Harry Potter would have turned 2 this last summer and still no one seems to know where he is. There has been countless owls and gifts sent to Mr. Harry Potter but none have ever reached the Saviuor of the Wizarding World. He seems to have disappeared after that fateful night one year ago. Who is raising little Harry Potter now? As far as the Daily Prophet was able to tell, James and Lily left a private Will; one that couldn’t be read by anyone but the Goblins and the ones mentioned in the Will. No one that was part of the Will has come forward to talk and Harry Potter hasn’t been seen in public since his birth at St. Mungos Hospital. No one seems to know what happened to the Saviour of the Wizarding World and I feel, as a concerned citizen, that we have a right to know where the Boy-Who-Lived is now.


	6. Thaddeus Thurkell

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and closed, disoriented. The last thing he remembered was the look of rage on Uncle Vernon’s face and throbbing pain in his skull from contact with the floor. He squinted his eyes slightly open, expecting to see Uncle Vernon’s legs towering over him, but instead all he saw was green. He opened them all the way, confused. Everything was a blur, his glasses must have fallen off. He patted around his head, searching blindly for them when he realized that he was patting grass, not carpet. He was even more confused, where was he? Nothing looked familiar, from what he could tell without his glasses. He sat up, and probing gingerly at the point of impact from Vernon’s fist, but it only felt slightly tender, not excruciating as it should have be. The injury was almost healed meaning…Harry started to panic. He had been wherever he was for hours if the swelling had gone done. He had to get back to the Dursleys soon or he would be more worried about broken bones than a slight bump on the head. First things first, he needed his glasses. He felt around more but still nothing. What if he never found them, what if he was blind for the rest of his life? He started to panic, he hated needing glasses. He thought about all the times that he wished he didn’t need glasses; every time Dudley was chasing him, all the time the Dursleys complained about him costing them more money, every time they broke after being pushed into a wall by Uncle Vernon or hit with a frying pan by Aunt Petunia. Pressure started to build behind his eyes, oh how he wished he didn’t need glasses! Suddenly there was a searing pain, he clutched his head in agony, his eyes squeezed shut, wishing it would stop. And as suddenly as it had started, the pain was just gone. He let go of his head and slowly opened his eyes, expecting the pain to come back but nothing happened. As he tried to focus his eyes on something, to get his bearings, his vision cleared. He could make out the trees and the leaves changing colors, he blinked and he saw his glasses about a meter away. He scrambled over, stuffing them back on his face but only to rip them off again; everything had turned blurry once again. Once they were off, his vision cleared. He looked at his glasses in disbelief, he didn’t need them anymore. It was amazing, almost like mag…. But he stopped that thought before it went any farther. The Dursleys hated any mention of the m-word, especially from him. No matter what he seemed to do to his eyes, it can’t be the m-word, it had to have been his powers. The reason that he could talk to snakes, turn into a cat, or change how he looked, it was his powers, not the m-word. Thinking about the Dursleys caused him to start panicking again, he had to get back. He started walking, he had no idea where he was and no idea how to find out. The only thing that he could do was walk. Hours later, he knew he was in trouble. He was still in the woods with trees surrounding him on all sides and he had no idea which way to go. It was getting later in the day and he was starting to get hungry. He couldn’t remember when his last meal was. He shivered in his baggy clothes, he needed to find shelter soon. He sat down for a rest, rejected, unsure of what to do next. Just then, a squirrel raced across his path. He stared after it, an idea forming. He needed food and he needed to stay warm, and the only way to do that was to use his powers. He sat and thought real hard, nothing happening until he felt it. A change in the air, and then he started to shrink. And suddenly, Harry Potter was gone and in his place was a small black cat. Its ears twitched and its head swiveled around, the bright green eyes searching for something. Then he pounced and under his claws was a struggling vole. One swift bite into the small animal and it stopped struggling. Harry purred, the vole tasting delicious in his empty stomach. Once he had finished, he licked his paws and cleaned his whiskers from blood. He wanted to rest, take a little snooze, but he knew he needed to get back to the Dursleys. Harry got up and started walking again, this time with his heightened cat senses, he knew which way toward civilization. Harry couldn’t help but smile, as he walked. He was just happy to be able to move freely in his cat form, no more being stuck in his cramped cupboard or hiding under furniture. He was able to pounce on fluttering leaves and chase after rabbits. He loved the feel of wind in his fur and smell of grass. He continued walking, his cat form not as easily tired as his human. This continued for a while and just as the sun was about to set, he heard a rumbling of a motor. He raced for the sound and suddenly he was out of the woods and on a road. He quickly darted off again, not wanting to be squished by passing vehicles. He saw light of a town a little ways away and he made for it, following the road. The sun had set by the time he finally reached the town limits. He watched from the shadows as groups of children walked around, parents following behind, talking with other parents. The children were all in costumes, running and laughed, visiting homes. Harry realized with a start that it was Halloween and the entire town was trick-or-treating. He had never been able to participate, but he had watched Dudley dress up and leave the house, only to return with bags of candy and chocolate. Harry had only ever seen Dudley’s costume, he was forced to spread the evening in his cupboard, the Dursleys not wanting the trick-or-treaters seeing from the window.

He watched the children and their parents, laughing and talking, and had the sudden urge to join them. He raced over to a side alley full of dumpsters and quickly changed back into his human form. He was about to run out when he paused, thinking. He knew he wasn’t anywhere near Privet Drive, this was one of the only few times that he is able to use his powers without punishment. Grinning, he concentrated, wanting to be someone else just for one night. He felt himself grow slightly taller, his hair changing from black to a white blond, his eyes changing from bright green to a light gray-green. He laughed quietly to himself, he wanted to look a ghost! He raced back out again, not really thinking about the possible consequences, only wanting to have candy for the first time in his life. He quickly stepped behind a group of kids of all ages and walked with them to a house. One of the boys, dressed in a football jersey raced to the doorbell and rang it. When the door opened, the entire group, excluding Harry, shouted “Trick-or-Treat!” The woman in the doorway, carrying a bowl of candy laughed and started to place some candy into each of the kids’ bags. As the kids got their candy, they walked away until only Harry was left, now very nervous.

“Let’s see what you are supposed to be…” The woman said, looking over his baggy shirt, his pants which needed to be rolled up four times at the bottom and the rope belt that clinched his pants around his waist.

Harry nearly bolted, she didn’t notice the strange hair and eyes, she was focusing on his clothes. She would notice that they don’t fit, something adults didn’t seem to like and how he didn’t have any parents waiting for him at the end of the road.

“Umm… My cousin!” Harry improvised

“Your cousin?” the woman asked puzzled but still smiling.

Taking her smile as a good sign, he continued, “Yeah, these are all of his clothes and he’s at another house, wearing all of my clothes, being me.”

The woman laughed again, “That is very clever, young man. Here’s your candy.” And she passed him a Mars Bar. Before she could question him about his nonexistent bag, he raced off, calling thank you over his shoulder. He ducked back into the dumpster alleyway, and sat again the wall, peeling open the Mars Bar. He bit into the corner of it, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue. The flavor was amazing and he had to force himself to eat slowly, not wanting to finish it. But soon it was gone. Harry sat for a while planning his next trip, wanting more candy. He was about to rise when he heard a woman’s voice nearby.

“The costumes are great this year, lots of Beetlejuice and Roger Rabbits.” The woman said. Another one answered her, “I know, there must be a dozen bunny ears waving around.” They continued on while walking away, Harry unable to hear them any longer. Harry stayed in the shadows, heart pounding, mind racing. He really wanted more candy, this was the first time he had gotten a chance to eat it but if people talked about the costumes, he would soon be found out; his “costume” was too unique to not be noticed. He needed to get a phone to call his aunt and uncle or he would have to sleep in the streets.

As he stuck to the shadows, looking for a pay phone, he saw a group of older kids make their way by.

“We should go to the old geezer’s house down Hedgehog Lane!” One of the boys said excitedly.

“Should we? My da always told me never to go near that house, it weird.”

Another boy piped in, “I heard its haunted!”

“No one has seen the old man in months, maybe he’s died.” And then they were all off, talking about the stories and speculating about the man living on Hedgehog Lane.

“Well, I’m going, if you’re too chicken….” Challenged the first boy. The rest of the group looked at each other, not wanting to say yes, but not wanting to be called chicken.

“Fine!” Exclaimed the one who said the man was dead. “Let go to the house.”

Harry, forgetting about the pay phone, followed the group, very curious about this old man and his haunted house.

It turned out that the only house on Hedgehog Lane was the old man’s house. The group and Harry walked ago the dirt road, thick trees growing on either side. Harry following at a safe distance while the boys roughhoused and push into each other. They trudged up the steep incline, panting as they reach the top and looked down into the clearing. Suddenly the boys stilled, quieting to barely a whisper. Harry edged to the side of the group and looked beyond.

In the clearing, the only thing was the house, if it could be considered it a house. The entire thing was so old that it looked like it was going to fall apart any moment. The wrap-around porch was crumbling into the ground, the door was hanging off its hinges and half the windows were cracked.

“Spooky” whispered one of the boys, the others nodding.

Collectively, Harry and the group of boys made their way slowly into the clearing. As Harry walked, his eyes started to burn slightly. It was almost like he was walking into smoke. There seemed to be a slight haze in front of his eyes, it even had a greenish hue to it. The boy in front, the one who suggested coming to the house, suddenly stopped. Everyone followed suit, looking fearfully at the house.

“Did you see something?” asked one of the boys

“I have to go.” Said the leader

“What?” They questioned

“I have to go, I have somewhere to be.”

“Where? It's Halloween!” 

“I have to go.” And with that, he just walked away

“Scaredy-Cat” muttered one of the boys but the leader didn’t turn, just continued back the way they came.

And Harry watched as each of the boys tried to walk closer to the house but only getting a few steps in before stopping suddenly, turning around and leaving abruptly, claiming to remember having to do something. This continued to happen until Harry was all alone, the last boy disappearing back down the hill.

Harry moved cautiously forward, anticipating abruptly turning around and leaving but nothing happened. He was farther than any of the other boys had gotten, and Harry had no reason to leave. He continued on with a little more confidence. The greenish haze was getting thicker until he reached what looked like a shimmer of pure green energy. It was very faint, but it looked like a barrier. Harry squinted, looking to see if there was a way around it, but saw no opening. It seemed to encompass the entire house in a dome-like shape. He either had to turn back or walk straight through it. He hesitated before stepping through.

It was like passing through misted water, the energy tingling in his skin, seemingly wet and cold. But when he looked down at his arm, there was nothing there to show for the feeling. He looked up at the house and just stared in awe. The house was completely different. No longer was it falling apart, it was a muted brown with a white intact porch with chairs set outside. The door was a muted red, firmly on its hinges and looked solid. All the windows were undamaged, the glass whole and very clean.

The entire house looked as if Harry had stepped back in time to its early days. But it was impossible. Harry backed up through the shimmering energy and the house reverted back to the broken down shack. Harry hurried back into the shimmering energy and the house was restored. He walked up to the porch, wanting to feel the wood, ensuring that it was real when the red door swung open.

In the doorway, stood a man, a very old man. His skin was hanging off him, making his face a waxy pallor. He had wild, tangled white hair falling free around his face down to his shoulders. He was leaning heavily to the left on a cane and had a stick pointing at Harry with his right hand.

Harry started to back away slowly. He raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

“Who are you?!” Snapped the man. “Why are you on my property?”

Harry, still backing away, said, “Just curious sir.”

“Where’s the other one?” Snapped the man, the stick shaking in his grip.

Harry stopped, unable to help himself, “The other one?”

“I felt two of you entering my property, where is he?”

Now Harry was confused, “It was just me, sir. All of the others had to do something, they never reached this far.”

“Others? What others?”

“The other boys, they wanted to see if you were still alive.”

“Alive? Of course, I’m alive. Stupid Muggles, always checking.”

“Muggles?”

“Yes, Muggles, you.” He gestured with the stick, a spark seemingly going off the end of it.

“Sir, I think your stick is on fire.”

“My what?”

Harry pointed to the stick in his hand and the old man looked at it and lowered it to his side.

“You weren’t possible to see that.”

“See what?”

The man narrowed his eyes, wondering if Harry was being flippant

Harry just looked back at him

“Humph… How did you get on my property?”

Harry was unsure of how to answer. He knew that he just walked through the shimming barrier, but would the old man believe him? It has never worked with the Dursleys.

“Umm…. I am lost” Harry decided to say, which was true. He had no idea how he got wherever this was….

“Lost? Are you a wizard, boy?”

“Wizard? No, I am just Harry.”

“Harry? Never heard of you, what are you doing at my door? Are you from the village?"

“Village? What village?”

The old man narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Harry, how did you get here?”

“I just woke up in a forest, lost. I’ve walking for a couple of hours, trying to get home. But I’ve never been here, so I don’t know how to get home.”

“Woke up here? Does that happen often?”

“Well, once I was running away from my cousin and then suddenly I was on the roof of the school, I had no idea how I got there. My uncle was furious”

“Hmm...” He looked at Harry, looking to be making a decision. “Harry, do you want to come in, we can try and find where you are supposed to be?”

Harry looked over the man, he had always been told by his teachers not to talk to strangers and not to go anywhere without an adult, but what was waiting for him back at the Dursley’s… He was in no rush to get back to his punishment from Uncle Vernon.  

“Will you explain the energy?”

The man’s frown deepened, “Energy? What energy?” He snapped

“The energy that surrounds the house. It changed how it looked! How did you do that?”

 That obviously wasn’t what the man was expecting to hear.

“You can feel that? The wards?”

Harry frowned, “I don’t know what wards are, but I can see the shimmering energy that surrounds your house. Can you see it too?”

The man shook his head, Harry’s heart dropped. Maybe he was going crazy… But then the man spoke,

“I can’t see them but I was the one who put them there.”

“You put the energy, I mean wards, around your house?”

“Yes, and the fact that you are here, inside them, means that you are a wizard.”

Harry froze, he was a wizard? All the stories that he snuck past Aunt Petunia into his cupboard, the fantastic adventures in the books at the library, and he was part of them. He was a wizard!?

Harry’s face broke into a grin and he raced up the stairs on the house. He reached the man and hugged him, laughing with joy. The man was so surprised that he just stood there, frozen. Harry let go of the man and asked, very quickly, “So you are a wizard too? Can you show me? What is that stick in your hand? Are there others like us? More in your house? Can you teach me?” The man was stunned, he didn’t seem able to say anything.

* * *

 

Thaddeus Thurkell had been having an ordinary day when something extraordinary happened. He had just finished his dinner and was about to turn in for the night when his wards went off. At first, he thought it was just a Muggle stumbling onto his house, triggering the Anti-Muggle Repelling Charms. But the warning continued, the ward had been breached. He growled it was probably a reporter from the Prophet. Every few years, some newbie would stumble on his story and would want an update, stating that the Wizarding World needed to know what had become of Thaddeus Thurkell and his hedgehogs. He was just so tired of everything, he knew that he didn’t have long to live. He could feel the draw of Death, he would be surprised if he lived to the next month. But then the warning sounded again, startling him out of his thoughts. He must be losing it in his old age. He summoned his walking stick to him and limped slowly to the door. He drew his wand and flicked the door open. There was a young lad in his yard, he had stopped when Thaddeus had opened the door. The lad definitely wasn’t a reporter, he was too young and he was dressed in large dirty muggle clothes. A muggle must have breached his wards, but he knew that it couldn’t be. His wards might be old and fading but they were still able to repel muggles, he should know; the townsfolk came snooping around often enough. Thaddeus questioned the boy, hoping that he could still manage a Memory Charm. But then it became apparent that the lad was a wizard and he had no idea of his heritage. Must be a Muggleborn, possibly kicked out of his family or run away. But why wasn’t the lad at Hogwarts, he seemed to be around that age. The lad must never have met another Magical Folk, seeing from his reaction and questions. And the hug was definitely unexpected. The boy was still asking questions, eager to know. Finally, Thaddeus had had enough.

“I will answer your questions once you have answered mine. Come inside, I am far too old to be standing in a doorway for long.”

The boy looked wary but it seemed that the boy’s curiosity had overrun his caution. The boy nodded and stepped into the house.

“Sit down, I’ll get us some tea.” Thaddeus went to the kitchen. He watched over the stove as Harrison looked around. He knew that his house wasn’t Magical in a sense, but it still contained certain aspects of Magic. Thaddeus watched as the boy discovered the pictures on the wall, the strange creature knickknacks, and the books’ titles. He seemed so enthralled that Thaddeus knew that this boy had never seen anything Magical except for his Accidental Magic. The tea finished boiling and he brought it out of a tray with two cups. He set them down on the coffee table and indicated that the boy should help himself. He had placed a refilling charm on the pot, knowing they would need it. Harrison poured himself some and sipped it carefully, unsure. But soon the boy had downed three cups, clearly very thirsty.

“Now, tell me about yourself, Harry; starting with your surname”

Harry set down the teacup, it had been delicious and he had missed drinking hot tea, rarely getting any at the Dursleys. He looked at the old man, unsure of what to tell him.

“First, you have to tell me your name.”

The man nodded and said, “I am Lord Thaddeus Thurkell, Lord of the Thurkell House and I am a wizard.”

Harry stared, a Lord? But before he could ask more questions, Lord Thaddeus Thurkell said,

“And now you must answer some of my questions. You only told me your first name, what is your full name? Where are your parents?”

Harry paused at this, he didn’t want to give his real full name right away, and he knew he needed to be cautious. He didn’t even know this man.

“My full name is Harrison Smith, but I go by Harry. My parents are dead, sir. They died in a car crash, I’ve have been living with my aunt and uncle but I…” He couldn’t say anymore, for one, he didn’t know how he had ended up in the middle of the woods and for another, Thaddeus could send him back without answering his questions.

“And the energy?”

“Well, I’ve only seen it once before, it was also surrounding a house. Yours is fainter though and it shimmers in the light. The other one was just there and when I walked through it, it ripples.”

“Like I stated before, those are the wards that surround my house, it keeps out Muggles an–“. But at this, Harry interrupted,

“What are muggles?”

“Non-Magic folk.”

“So I have Magic?”

“Yes, boy, you are a wizard, just like me.”

“Show me,” Harry demanded. He had to see it to believe it. The man raised his eyebrows and pulled out his stick again. He flicked it upwards and the tray with the teapot rose in the air.

“What is that?” Harry asked, awed.

“This is my wand, it helps me cast spells and such.”

“Where can I get one of those?”

“We will come to that later. What my question is; when did you realize that you are different from your muggle relatives?”

“I’ve always known that I was different, I could always move things with just thoughts and turn into a cat and-“

But the man interrupted, “What!? You can transform into a cat?! You have an animagus form, at this young?”

Harry froze, afraid he had given too much away. If turning into a cat was strange, then he definitely wouldn’t mention the talking to snakes thing and how he was currently different looking than how he usually is,

“Yes, I can turn into a cat, can’t you?”

“No,” the man shook his head, still in disbelief, “Not many witches and wizards can turn into an animal. This is considered a special talent and only a select few are even born with the gift, which you must have been. The fact that you can turn into your animagus form this early in life and you are able to see wards means that you are going to be a powerful wizard one day.”

Harry shivered with excitement and slight trepidation. He always knew he was special and the fact that he had these talents that put him above even some wizards and witches was even better.

“I want to know everything and you’re going to teach me.” He demanded, looking Lord Thaddeus Thurkell straight into his eyes, a stubborn jut to his chin. The man smiled slightly, and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable.   


End file.
